This invention relates to an insulated can holder of the type adapted to thermally insulate a can to thereby maintain it and its contents at a below ambient temperature. Such bottle insulators are placed around a cooled can after it has been taken from a refrigerator and while its contents, such as a carbonated beverage, are consumed.